The body does many things in an attempt to maintain a very comfortable core body temperature. When the body is cold, the blood vessels at the skin level constrict in an attempt to reduce the body heat loss and when the body temperature exceeds the comfortable core body temperature, the body's built in sensors triggers it to start sweating (perspiring) in an attempt to cool its temperature down. Although many areas of the body sweat, the underarm area is one of the areas that is known to sweat the most when the body gets hot. Male as well as females sweat under their armpits, some people more than others. Although sweating helps to cools the body off, it also has a negative side effect that could cause staining of any fabric that comes in direct contact with it over time. This dis-coloration condition can be compounded and made worst when an anti-perspirant is used in the underarm area as a control mechanism for perspiration. This invention “Disposable Underarm Perspiration Pad” provides a barrier medium that protects the next outer garment layer of clothing from direct contact with the perspiration while at the same time allowing the wearer total freedom of movement using the arms.
The Disposable Underarm Perspiration Pad is intended to be worn by a person, male or female, who would like to have a means of protecting the underarm areas of their clothing from perspiration stains. It is preferred that the Disposable Underarm Perspiration Pad be constructed of a lightweight material and fashioned into a pad type form that can be worn under each armpit. The pad can be fashioned in such a way to allow it to be secured to the body by either an elastic band or a hook and loop fastener, such as one made by Velcro USA, Manchester, N.H. and sold under the brand name Velcro® (as used throughout, reference to Velcro® is meant to mean and include a hook and loop fastener. When the Disposable Underarm Perspiration Pad is secured as intended in the under armpit area, it absorbs the perspiration and keeps the garment immediately next to the Disposable Underarm Perspiration Pad, free of perspiration stains.